Tease
by Yekaterina Vera
Summary: Angeal and Sephiroth have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Tease

* * *

><p>Slap. Groan. Slap. Smack.<p>

Sephiroth grunted, moving back and forth. Angeal was in front of him, both of the men covered in a light sheen of sweat. Sephiroth lurched forward, rocking Angeal back. Angeal gritted his teeth.

Slap, grunt. Again.

Angeal surged up, knocked Sephiroth on his back, and took control. Slap, slap, smack, slap, smack. Sephiroth groaned and rolled them over. Smack, slap, smack.

Finally, Genesis came and pulled the soldiers apart and gave them back their swords. "Okay, that's enough. You two looked like you were having a little too much fun."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, and off of Angeal, and stood. Angeal got up, rubbing his jaw where Sephiroth had been punching him. Sephiroth gave a smirk to his winded friend, his wounds already healing themselves. Feeling childish, Angeal stuck his tongue out, causing Genesis to snort and Sephiroth to shake his head.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so this is just something I wrote in one of my classes while being bored out of my mind. I'm not planning on continuing this, but I can be convinced to make an extra chapter that has some actual smut.

Yaoi makes me happy. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tease

Angeal growled at the situation in front of him. Sephiroth was such a tease! All day Sephiroth had been doing everything possible to get Angeal aroused, just to walk away as soon as Angeal was rock hard. All day his mood had been darkening because of it.

So far, Angeal had been molested in a janitors closet twice, been sent dirty, raunchy text messages during an important meeting (that had to have been the most awkward meeting Angeal had ever had), groped when no one was looking way to many times to count, and now this! That fucking tease!

Currently, Sephiroth was down the hall talking with a second class soldier. Except, it wasn't just talking; _Angeal's_ boyfriend was _flirting!_ It wasn't obvious, but Angeal knew the signs. Sephiroth had his hips slightly pushed off to the side that made him just that slightest bit shorter in an unconscious attempt to seem more approachable, the smooth lines of his lips were quirked up in an inviting, mischievous smirk that hinted at fun times to come, and his eyes were glinting with a hidden motive.

Just then, as if sensing Angeal's glare, Sephiroth turned, looked straight into Angeal's eyes, and smirked widely, quickly turning back to the soldier to continue talking. Angeal snapped. His eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed, his nostrils flared, and his fists clenched. As Angeal stormed over to Sephiroth, the others in the hallway flinched away, staring after him in fear. Angeal grabbed Sephiroth's wrist and dragged him away, heading towards their shared apartment.

In the elevator, Angeal glared everyone else out and pinned Sephiroth against the wall. Angeal let go of Sephiroth's arm to instead let his hands roam the hard muscled body. Angeal pushed his lips onto Sephiroth's and his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth. When Sephiroth tried to move his arms to reciprocate, Angeal growled and pinned Sephiroth's arms to the elevator wall. "No," and Angeal continued on to lick and nip dark marks on Sephiroth's neck.

The elevator doors dinged open. Angeal abruptly stopped his assault and continued dragging Sephiroth to their apartment. He quickly grabbed his card and unlocked the door, going inside and rushing to lock the door. Angeal was not going to take the chances of someone having the balls to barge into their apartment. Moving himself and Sephiroth to the bedroom, Angeal threw Sephiroth on the bed face up.

Sephiroth finally spoke up after being quiet on the whole way up. "What's up with you?" The triumphant gleam in his eyes belied his innocent tone. Angeal's face darkened. "Don't you _dare_ try to act innocent. You know what's 'up'!" Angeal started stripping.

"You have been torturing me all day, and now you need to be punished." He crawled onto the bed and started to undress Sephiroth, haphazardly throwing his clothes anywhere that wasn't the bed. Soon, Sephiroth had joined Sephiroth in his nakedness.

Angeal folded his legs under him and started to caress Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth squirmed under the attention to some of his more sensitive parts, but let out no noise. Angeal narrowed his eyes; that wouldn't do. Nope, not at all, Angeal thought as he started to stroke Sephiroth's dick. Finally Angeal was allowed to hear what he wanted to hear; Sephiroth's moan.

Sephiroth was flushed now, squirming and thrusting his hips up in an attempt to get more and more pleasure from Angeal's hand. _Not_ that second class's, Angeal thought, anger and jealousy flaring up again, making his grip on his lover's cock tighten for a moment, which pulled the loudest moan yet from Sephiroth.

Angeal decided it was time to speak. "What did you think you were doing? You're _mine_, not some second class's!" Angeal paused to lean forward and give a little lick and nip to Sephiroth's earlobe, which had just exposed itself after being under Sephiroth's long, silver hair and was being particularly tempting.

Sephiroth groaned and responded breathlessly and defiantly. "Whatever are you ta-ah-alking about?" Sephiroth let out a whimper as Angeal growled and tightened his grip again in anger at Sephiroth's response.

"Try again." The dark look on Angeal's face caused a shiver of arousal to flow down Sephiroth's spine. Sephiroth could tell he was going to have limp later. At the lack of answer, Angeal growled again and gave a harsh nip to one of Sephiroth's nipples, causing him to gasp and writhe. Angeal started to lick and suck Sephiroth's nipples, making thinking a hard task for Sephiroth. Angeal's hand had stopped stroking and rubbing due to distraction, but Sephiroth soon had him moving again with whine and bucking of his hips.

But, to Sephiroth's chagrin, shortly after, Angeal stopped all of his ministrations and shuffled back on the bed. When Sephiroth tried to sit up in protest, Angeal shoved him back. "You wont get pleasure until you answer me. What, exactly, were you attempting to accomplish today? You know I don't like you flirting with other people than me." As Angeal spoke, his voice got lower and lower until it was a growling rumble.

Sephiroth, getting tired of the lack of stimulation, finally gave up. "I know you don't like when I flirt with other people; that is precisely the point. You're so sexy when you're jealous." Sephiroth purred.

Sephiroth tried his best to get closer to Angeal, scooting closer, messaging one of Angeal's biceps, and speaking into his ear. Angeal felt slightly predictable for reacting exactly as Sephiroth had expected him to. But that didn't matter right now: Sephiroth needed to be punished, and Angeal was eager to do so.

Angeal grinned at the thought of it. He pushed Sephiroth back once again, grabbed him under the knees, spread his legs forcefully as far as they would go, and leaned forward to lick and suck lightly at the head of Sephiroth's dick.

Sephiroth leaned up on his elbows to stare, his thin pupils dilating wide like a cat's while he panted shakily. Angeal, still sucking, slowly and agonizingly took more into his mouth, and started to rub circles into Sephiroth's inner thighs, the movement causing Sephiroth's stomach muscles to twitch spasmodically and his head to fly back. As Angeal slowly took in more and more, Sephiroth began to shake his head back and forth. Sephiroth trued to thrust his dick farther into Angeal's mouth.

Angeal pinned Sephiroth's hips down and lifted his head completely to give Sephiroth a warning glare. Sephiroth groaned and threw his head back in irritation. After a few moments, Angeal continued. Angeal proceeded to tease Sephiroth by bringing him to the brink of orgasm, then backing off, and he did this multiple times. Sephiroth quickly learned not to buck or thrust his hips, for Angeal would stop if he did so.

Finally, after another denied orgasm, Angeal leaned over to grab the lube from the top drawer of the bedside table. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount on his finger, and then a little about Sephiroth's puckered hole and watched as it dripped down with glowing eyes. Angeal started with small circles around the outside of Sephiroth's hole, but Sephiroth bucked onto Angeal's finger, making it known that he wouldn't accept a slow pace.

Angeal didn't give him what he wanted though. When Sephiroth bucked back, Angeal moved his finger with the motion, keeping it teasingly light against the small bud. Sephiroth didn't have to wait that long anyway. Angeal soon wiggled his finger into Sephiroth's tight passage and started to thrust it in and out.

When Angeal felt that Sephiroth had enough of this torture, he pulled out and added another finger. This time, when Sephiroth began to writhe and buck, Angeal allowed it and just wiggled his fingers fingers against the man's prostate. When Angeal added another finger to the mix and put his mouth over Sephiroth's dick, Sephiroth let out a short scream.

At this point, Sephiroth's pale body was sweaty and flushed from pleasure. A twitch at the sound of a particularly loud moan from Sephiroth quickly reminded Angeal just how neglected Angeal's erection was. Not ready to start quite yet, the only attention Angeal gave it was a couple strokes. Starting to feel slightly impatient, Angeal put in a fourth finger and stretched Sephiroth even more. By now, Sephiroth was almost ready to pin Angeal down and hump him to death. He wished Angeal would stop teasing him and get on with it, Sephiroth's attempts to tease Angeal earlier aside.

Finally though, Angeal withdrew his fingers and lubed up his cock. Angeal took a moment to stare sown at Sephiroth's flushed and wiggling body. Angeal leaned forward and kissed Sephiroth to distract him as Angeal lined up his dick and pushed in. Angeal groaned into Sephiroth's mouth as he felt the tight heat close around him. When Angeal was all the way in, he paused, but Sephiroth wasn't having it. Fed up with the slow pace, Sephiroth pushed Angeal onto his back and began to ride him at a fast pace.

Sephiroth soon found the right position for his prostate to be hit with every thrust. His legs started to tire, and Angeal took over again. Sephiroth was pushed onto his side and his leg was pulled up over Angeal's shoulder. Angeal located Sephiroth's prostate and proceeded to pound into it with all of his soldier strength. Quickly after that, Sephiroth was moaning and shaking and spurting out pearly white gobs of semen. Angeal continued on through the tightened passage and pumped Sephiroth's cock.

Sephiroth moaned and writhed from the extra attention on his over-stimulated body. Soon though, Angeal came, taking Sephiroth over the edge with him. After a moment, Angeal left the bed and came back with a damp wash cloth and cleaned them up. He chucked the cloth off towards the wall and crawled into their bed. Sephiroth pulled the blankets up over their shoulders as Angeal cuddled into his back. "Don't leave me," Angeal mumbled into Sephiroth's shoulder. "Never."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my vital regions! The red squiggly lines! There's so many of them! One for every time Angeal or Sephiroth is mentioned. Anyway, I was kind of hesitant to post this. I feel as though my writing is too childish, even if I'm writing smut. Which, by the way, is my first completed smut! Hooray! I wonder if there's any deeper meaning in all the other tries having been het... Oh, and try to ignore the random fluff at the end; I didn't know how to end it so I just threw that in there. Also, does anyone know of my other story "Raising Sephiroth"? For some reason, there was a random spike in the number of hits a while ago and it confused me.


End file.
